I Knew I Loved You
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Lemon involving OC/Gaara.


Me: This was deleted off of Quizilla account so I thought I'd post it here for you guys to enjoy and since I knew it wont be deleted ^^

* * *

Name- Junii Maaka

Age- 17

Looks- Very short brownish red and red eyes.

Personality- Sweet, playful, perverted, furiously loyal to her friends, sometimes scatter brained, passionate lover

Village- Hidden Sand

* * *

You sat in a little ice cream shop with Temari since she had just gotten back from a mission. Gaara was busy working as a Kazekage should. It did get frustrating that he didn't have a lot of time for you but at the same time you knew he was just doing his job.

"So when's the last time you guys had some alone time?" Temari asked as you sighed sitting back saying, "It's been awhile.. But all we do is really sit and talk.

"You guys have never.." she began as you blushed shaking your head.

"I'm waiting till he wants to.. I mean look how long it took for him to ask me out." you said shrugging like it was nothing making her laugh.

"Well hopefully you'll not have to wait for much longer." she said as you laughed lightly nodding.

"Yea... I can't say I don't want to." you said smiling like a pervert making Temari laugh.

"Just don't do it when I'm around." she said trying not to have a mental image of her brother naked.

"We'll try not to." you said then looked at the clock.

"Well I have to go, I promised I'd help Gaara out tonight." you said giving Temari a light hug then walking to the Kazekage building.

You finally reached it as you were greeted by the guards and walked up the flight of stairs knocking on the last door.

"Come in.." you heard Gaara say as you smiled and walked through the door.

"Hey Gaara-kun." you said smiling warmly as he looked up giving you a little smile.

"Hi Junii-chan." he said as you walked over to his desk giving him a little kiss on the lips.

"What do you need me to do." you asked looking at his work then towards him.

"Read through these papers and place them in order of how urgent they are so I can sign them all." he said handing you a huge pile of papers as you sat beside him getting to work.

After hours you got down to the last papers and sighed wishing that you and Gaara would have been able to have some time to just hang out.

"I'm sorry Junii.." he said quietly as you looked up looking towards him.

"What do you mean?" you asked putting your hand on his.

"I'm making you work and we haven't had any time together." he said as you frowned slightly wondering if he could read your mind now.

"I understand... it's your job and I can't take you away from being the Kazekage." you said giving him a light smile as he put his pen down.

He moved his stuff to the side and patted the desk as you smiled sitting on the desk in front of him. You reached down and pressed your lips to his as his hands wrapped around your neck holding you in place. He began to stand up as your hands climbed there way up his chest and tangled in his short red hair.

"Junii.. We can't do this hear." he said as a hint of lust was hidden in his voice making you smirk.

"Then let's go home.." you said as he snuggled into your neck.

You both were surrounded by sand as it disappeared and you were on his bed that you shared. He laid you down gently as if you would break and kissed you on the lips as your hands gripped his robe.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at you lovingly as you smiled opening his robe.

"I was sure the moment I fell in love with you." you said as he smiled kissing you again.

You ran your hands along his toned chest while he began untying the top of your outfit letting your breasts free. He eyed them while his eyes filled with want making you laugh lightly.

"Well..?" you said cutely as he looked back up at you and gave a smile.

His hands reached down and began massaging them trying to see what you liked. You let a little moan escape your lips as he looked up seeing that you liked what he was doing. He did it again seeing the same reaction while you grabbed at his pants trying to take them off. He helped you pull them the rest of the way off as you saw the bulge in his boxers making him blush.

You pulled him in for another kiss as he removed the rest of your clothing leaving you in your panties. He pulled away and hooked his finger around them slowly pulling them down. You removed his boxers in one quick motion and giggled at his shocked face that you did it so fast.

He positioned himself but looked at you worried you wanted to stop but you just pulled him into a kiss letting him know it was fine. You felt him push inside you as you squeezed your eyes pulling him closer to you as he rubbed your back lovingly. He stayed completely still as you broke the kiss nodding your head saying he could go on.

He began moving inside you as you moaned lightly against his neck giving him the confidence to get into it. His pace began to quicken as you wrapped your legs around his waist pushing him farther inside you causing a light groan from his lips.

"Faster.." you moaned raking your hands in his hair lightly.

He did as you asked causing a louder moan to come from your mouth. You pulled him closer as you began panting lightly while feeling his breath on your neck. He suddenly began pounding into you cause you to cry out his name and claw at his back while he moaned against your skin trying to hold it in.

"Gaa..Gaara!" you moaned biting his shoulder as you came against him.

"Junii.." he moaned feeling you contract against him sending him over the edge as he came.

His head dropped but his arms kept him from falling on you while he got his breath. He looked up as you brushed his wet hair out is his eyes and giving him a sweet smile.

"Was it everything you wanted?" he asked laying to your side as you smiled.

"Nope.. It was better." you said kissing him lightly and wrapping your arm around him and falling into a pleasant sleep.

* * *

Me: Well that's all, if you liked it please review.. review even if you didn't so I know what I should improve on ^^


End file.
